btftliawfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume descriptions
Warning!!!! There are spoilers present this page is mainly for people who want a refresher on what they have already read. The Volume links will have spoilers in greater detail to help reader find a specific chapter in a volume. Over view This a general description of each volume so that you can find your around the massive of chapters their are to read. Volume 1 Chapters 1-100 Zhao hai wakes up in the body of a fallen noble in the black waste land forbidden to leave by the king of the aksu empire. Once zhao wake he gains a unique power to change the black waste land into the largest granary on the continent. But first he must survive against the attack of nobles and spirit beast hordes from one the five forbidden land the Carrion Swamp. After increasing the level of his power zhao hai leaves the Black Wasteland with Green Buda and the rest of his people. While traveling he catches the attention of nobles and powerful company's also he saves the life a beautiful girl from a powerful company. after reaching Casa City zhao is secretly attacked by hidden powers and then has an army march to his new home. Characters Adam Buda, Zhao Hai, Green Buda, Meg, Merine, Blockhead Buda, Rockhead Buda, Alien, Laura, Ni'er, Drunk, Immortal Mecenary Group, Brick, Garan, Jie shi ling twins. Locations Aksu Empire, Black Wasteland, Purcell duchy, Casa City, Carrion Swamp, Blue Stone Villa. Volume 2 Chapters 101-200 Zhao Hai wins the fight against the attacking army and increases the size of his undead army, Laura returns starts doing business with zhao. The Purcell clan starts to attack both zhao and the Buda Clan so zhao decides to make sure they don't have the time to bother him again. An insect plague strikes the Lica Plains causing a food shortage in the Purcell duchy that merchants plan to take advantage of. zhao offers to help maintain the grain prices with laura's help. Green Buda cancels zhao's engagement with Ruyen purcell and is nearly assassinated by the Purcell clan Level 9 Expert Wind Saint Buffy. But because of greens escape the purcell clan has a power struggle that can cause grain prices to inflate. zhao develops the Black Wasteland and starts to solve the Carrion Swamp. Characters Zhao Hai Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Ann Buda Daisy Buda Laura Ni'er Kun Kevin Markey Wind Saint Buffy Garan Evan Purcell Locations Black Wasteland Iron Mountain Fort Carrion Swamp Casa City Purcell duchy Faith Manor Grand Duke Mansion Seven-Colored Flower City Lica Plains Aksu Empire Volume 3 Chapters 201-300 Zhao Hai and Laura grow closer together and Carlo Markey sends his servant Alodia to contact Zhao Hai. Zhao hai is attacked by assasins and learns about who stands behind carlo markey Southern King Boric. Laura decides to accept zhao hai's marriage proposal and then to leave the Purcell duchy. On their last day in the Purcell duchy they meet Maru an elder of the Dark Magician Alliance who tells them about their real enemy the Radiant Church. Zhao arrives on the Beastman Prairie their he gets involved with a struggle to become chief of the ruling races tribe. Then later must help them reclaim their place as the ruler of their race. Characters Zhao Hai Laura Meg Green Buda Merine Buda Rockhead Buda Blockhead Buda Ann Buda Daisy Buda Kun Ni'er Kevin Markey Drunk Carlo Markey Alodia Cai-Er Ringer Zhao Jia Zhao Jie Zhao Shi Alien Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Shadowless Sword Zhao Wen Evan Purcell Lycra Trey Mike Southern King Boric Kiel Maru Gamma Wind Saint Buffy Lyndsay Baker Rooney Baker Spear Wales Yale Gasol Paul Hales Mendez Mu'er Searle Bogue Alaes Alea Abatai Orloga Beta West Wonder King Belluk Blue Jack Bell Cassie Kony Buffon Buzeer Locations Casa City Black Wasteland Iron Mountain Fort Carrion Swamp Blue Stone Villa Faith Manor Aksu Empire Beastman Prairie Volume 4 Chapters 301-400 Zhao helps wales take back Plum Mile and decides to travel to the Rosen Empire. In disguise zhao travels through the Aksu Empire he gets discovered by Evan Purcell. After discovering zhao hai evan asks him to bring Ruyen with him to Carson City hoping that they will form a relationship. On their way to carson city ruyen constantly causes trouble for zhao hai. after escaping assassins zhao hai reaches Hundred Battles Fortress and offends Lionheart. Because of his partnership with the Shelly family lionheart sends assassins and armies until he reached Sky Water City. At skywater city zhao hai meets Smith Calci becomes friends and helps him with his business. Lionheart tries to kidnap Megan and fails causing the Calci Family and the Shelly family to destroy his family with the permission of the Rosen Emperor. Radiant Church spies are found in the rosen empire and a great purge begins. later the calci family sets their eyes on zhao hai's riches forcing him to find other partners. And finally zhao hai cures the Water of Nothingness. Characters Zhao Hai Wales Mendez Yale Kony Carrik Laura Cai-Er Alien Zhao Wen Fighting Bull Chieftain Paul West Wonder King Beta Meg Rhine Bowman Kony Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Ruyen Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Green Buda Merine Buda Kaiser Purcell Jill Whales Evan Purcell Gemma Jullie Shun Brown Suju Nalan Shungan Shunliu Bell Fernand Iksa Robert Iksa Ikisa Family Illin Nicholas Storm Lionheart Fuin Marriott 13th Young Master of the Shelley Family Smith Calci Phil Megan Little May Chris Calci Diya Calci Dean James Thorn 23 Narro Calci Eugene Clan Louis Rosen Jinan Little Jin Snakehead Pirate Group Peter Calci Mike Calci Juwan Calci Zach Claci Merpeople Crag Rising Water City Jade Water City Ronaldo Liru Aonas Locations Plum Mile Beastman Prairie West Wonder King’s Camp Iron Mountain Fort Black Wasteland Carson City Grand Duke Mansion Purcell duchy Blanca Cat Ear Village Sarte City Spring Grass Residence Kolan Mountians Lifeline Canyon Cold Wind Fortess Hundred Battles Fortress Wright Law River Sky Water City Ocean's Home Ocean Waves Dynasty Ape Island Other Devouring Blood Mosquito Milk Wine Milk Tea Radiant Church Ultimate Weapon Program Ghost Staff Argali Clashing Demon Wolf Stoneskin Cattle Large-Horned Raging Bull Orchid Courtyard Redspring Flowers Giant Horned Bull Iron Book Elven Mask Space Bag Ghost Staff Devil Horse Arrow Turtle Fragrant Cedar Wood Space Mage Ancient Black Permafrost Profound Glacial Liquid Swordfish Magic Cannon Spectre Battleship Dark Scepter Snow Stallion Radiant Church Spatial Ring Posiedon Haven Blade Scale Whale Bread Fruit Goldmetal Tree Volume 5 Chapters 401-500 Zhao Hai is cured of the Water of Nothingness and becomes the ally of a Rosen Empire prince increasing the amount of people he sells to. The Calci Family continues to attack zhao hai and fail until they decide to ask a Level 9 Expert to kill him. zhao hai meets a member of the Rock Shrimp Tribe a Merperson and offers to trade with them. Zhao hai then goes to island to lay low and find new plants and animals. Smith Calci has an idea to save zhao hai but must see how the other person feels. zhao hai tell smith his true identity and gets engaged to Megan enraging the calci family. Smith makes Randolph Calci realize the foolishness of their actions and zhao hai shows megan the space. The Purcell duchy is under attack from Southern King Boric and zhao hai goes to their aid and raises the Wild Dragon War Banner. Zhao hai shocks the world with his real name and strength then goes to the Carrion Swamp to catch the level 9 magic beasts there. the space levels up to Space Medium World Haven and gains a total of 39 level 9 experts. Zhao hai returns to Sky Water City and is accepted by the patriarch of the calci family Randolph Calci. Then they go to Carson City for Gods Grace Day there zhao hai receives the cold shoulder from the calci family. Zhao spends time with megan and meets Terry Robert a sinister person who made all of megans suitors meet poor ends. Zhao then is caught in between a fight for the thrown making zhao hai plan to cripple the Robert Family forever. Terry tries to shame zhao hai in front of rosen empire noble only to shame himself. unable to endure terry sends assassins to kill zhao hai with Anti-Magic Powder only to fail and endanger his family. The robert clan surround Dark Soldier Fort to kill the calci clan but is killed by zhao hai and his level 9 experts. Zhao discovers and organization that plans to kill all people then is granted a noble rank in the rosen empire and a Perpetual Fief. The fief causes a fight between him and the Aksu Empire, zhao opens a free port on Golden Island. Later while planning his wedding the rosen empire king bestows a wife onto zhao hai. Characters Zhao Hai Laura Meg Green Buda Kun Jinan Charlie Rosen Gauter Markey Clan Ni'er Rockhead Buda Blockhead Buda Merine Buda Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Shun Hart Jill Southern King Boric Luri Trezebo Mu'en Smith Calci Juwan Calci Phil Zach Claci Crag Libben Little Jin Randolph Calci Alien Sword Saint Gemma Calci Gansu Calci Kristen Calci Diya Calci Terry John Yinmi Tahl Heller Lizzy Jason Crook Crown Prince Third Eunuch Dark Demon Savage Wolf's Evil Sword Jesse Crook Ron Crook Ren Locations Rosen Empire Sky Water City Ape Island Jade Water City Carrion Swamp Crab Tribe Shellfish Tribe Law River Casa City Purcell duchy Iron Mountain Fort Black Wasteland Flower City Carson City Dark Mountain Dark Soldier Fort Dark Rustling Tree Courtyard Wild Dragon Castle Seven Colored Castle Clans/ Tribes/ Groups Rock Shrimp Tribe Clam Shell Tribe Food Tribe Flower Protection Alliance Yinmi Clan Heller Family Buda Clan Engraved Ark Millennium Old Clan Magic Beasts Blood Hawks Bamboo Rat Wind Falcon Metal Silkworm Giant Horned Bull Blade Scale Whale Fire Horse Demon Horse Magic Items Magic Cannon Crystal Card Pure Iron Robe Anti-Magic Powder Liquid of Life Magic Plants Goldmetal Tree Purple Bamboo Purple Bamboo Mushroom Argali Raging Bull Blue Eyed Rabbits Plate Silk Grass Material ''' Pure Iron Materia Mother Iron '''Other Haven Gods Grace Day Divergent Warlock Space Medium World Haven Milk Wine Spiritual Force Eternal Alliance Perpetual Fief Potion Master Volume 6 Chapter 501-600 After getting married zhao hai destroys the markey clan and makes laura its matriarch. Zhao hai returns to the prairie and sets up his shop in beast god city. Boric becomes emperor of the aksu empire but the radiant church holds all the power. The aksu ensures the destruction of two noble clans, one of the clans becomes zhao hai's vassal and zhao helps the other clan escape to golden island. The beast folk begin their attack while all other empire's watch. The radiant churches plans fail causing most of the aksu empire's army to be killed. Other nations are forced to help the aksu empire with the beast folk attack meanwhile the radiant church abandons boric and the aksu empire. With the radiant church becoming the most hated force on the continent zhao hai and his allies begin to develop their power and connections. Zhao hai meets the beast king to discuss milk wine cooperation letting him grow closer to different beast folk tribes. Later while on his way to the dwarf mountains zhao hai meets members of the hurricane family who where being targeted by the radiant church. Zhao then meets juno the patriarch of the hurricane family who helps him meet the patriarch of the dwarf's billy. While in the dwarf mountains zhao hai learns about a prophecy of a great force that will attack arc to kill and enslave. Zhao hai becomes the foreign elder of the dwarfs and the delivers billy's letter warning of the coming danger and the need to repair the divine artifacts. Once their zhao hai learns that the beast god's spear was lost in the northern polar ice field. Zhao goes into the ice field to find the spear but meets a nearly forgotten tribe of beast folk the diamond ape tribe. Character ' Zhao Hai Green Buda Lizzy Laura Meg Megan Ni'er Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Randolph Calci Kevin Markey Gyuki Merine Buda Kun Alien Wales Mendez Yale Radiant god Little Jin Buzeer Buffon Hans Lieben Ah-Tai Ah Er Ah Da Pearl Milton Curry Bell Fernand Iksa Evan Purcell Ruyen Sword Saint Marriott Beast King Shun Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Kony Daws Kevin Markey Lionheart Kristen Hurricane Ian Hom Zhao Wen Vice Admiral Ironwood Alien Little Six (Diamond Ape Tribesman) Liwa Arpurt Tess Ares Aria Alaes Alea Alien '''Location ' Golden Island Aksu Empire Rosen Empire Lifeline Canyon Beastman Prairie Plum Mile Ape Island Northern Border North Polar Icefield Sarte City Carson City Casa City Lifeline Canyon Stony Mountain Wild Dragon Castle Northern Border Beast King Palace Hawk King Mountain Budda Empire Lyon Empire Accra Mountain Carrion Swamp Inferno Island Demonic Abyss Iron Warhorse River Blooming Flower River Blooming Flower Lake Artisan Divine Palace Divine Realm Demon Realm Iron Knight City Hawk King Mountain Diamond Ape City 'Clan/Tribe/Group ' Buda Clan Calci Family Radiant Church Markey Clan Herculean Bull Tribe Mastiff Tribe Wolfhound Tribe Shar Pei Tribe Tosa Tribe Bull Terrier Tribe German Shepherd Tribe Canary Mastiff Tribe Prairie Wolf Tribe Snow Wolf Tribe Polar Bear Tribe White Tiger Tribe Black Bear Tribe Fire Fox Tribe Black Panther Tribe Gibbon Tribe Gold-Ringed Eagle Tribe Curry Family Bali Tiger Tribe Water Buffalo Tribe Giant Tiger Tribe Big Bellied Pig Tribe Hawk Tribe Black Panther Tribe Shelly family Gold-Ringed Eagle Tribe Ice Hawk Tribe Ocean Waves Dynasty Fighting Bull Tribe Diamond Ape Tribe Giant Horned Bull 'Magic Beasts ' Blade Scale Whale Blood Hawks Argali Violent Bear Tiger Tailed Horse Fire Fish Grass Marten Iron Warhorse Iron Armor Beast Devouring Blood Mosquito Phantasmal Beast Diamond Ape Fire Rabbit 'Magic Items ' Ghost Staff Small Sun Crystal Bottle Magic Cannon Artifact Spirit Beast God's Spear Spirit god's Bow Blood Ghost Staff Spatial Water Spatial Blood Pond 'Plants ' Plate Silk Grass Goldmetal Tree Bread Fruit Spear Tree '''Abilities Crystal Armor Ice Stare Space Divergent Ability Material ''' Red Crystal Stone '''Other Spiked Mace Race's Friendship Flag Dog Headed Race Friendship Flag Friendship Flag Dead Minister Witch Doctor Haven Artisan god Beast King's Letters Beheading Blood Oath Engraved Ark Ice Beast Volume 7 Chapter 601-700 Zhao hai reclaims the divine artifact of the beast man race then goes to speak to the merfolk race. When zhao hai meets the mermaid queen he learns that they at war with servants of the divine race. Zhao hai helps the different races however he can while increasing his strength. But the radiant church and dragon race make a move by taking over a nation each, with no other choice zhao hai declares war on the dragon race. Zhao hai attacks the dragons until the points of complete extinction but the demon race make their move and open a portal to enter the ark continent. Zhao hai brings all empires together to stand against the demon race invasion. Characters ' Zhao Hai Tess Green Buda Merine Buda Cai-Er Robert Iksa Evan Purcell Laura Bubble Bloody War Mu'er Iron Hammer Breeze Zhao Wen Billy Wei Jian Randolph Calci Jesse Crook Rosen Emperor Dead Minister Budda Emperor Wales Vice Admiral Ironwood Kristen Hurricane Kun Sea King Lizzy Megan Meg Lola Lou Lou Dashan Jintai Lou Ying Sha Meng Illac Ao Ke Joshua Alex 31st Pope Of The Radiant Church Kevin Markey (Karen) Mermaid Queen Elven Queen Elven Great Elder Elven Prince Gellar Elven Supreme Elder Aya Ritchie Ao Sar Buddha Emperor Wei Gan Leonard Besmir Barn Tywin Gan Berry Dragon Demon King Elven Great Elder 2nd Julian '''Locations ' Diamond Ape City Black Wasteland Iron Mountain Fort North Polar Icefield Divine Realm Beast God City Beast King Palace Dark Soldier Fort Rosen Empire Budda Empire Iron Knight City Golden Island Flame Island Mermaid Island Soul Sucking Reef Dragon Palace Dragon Island Devil's Trench Saint Dragon Empire Radiant Empire Elven Forest Life Palace Dragon Peak Demon Realm Demon City Rising Sun City Lower Bank City South Plain City Water Wheel City Broad Flat City Iron War Horse City 'Clan/Tribe/Group ' Diamond Ape Tribe Buda Clan Giant Horned Bull Tribe Polar Bear Tribe White Tiger Tribe Ice Hawk Tribe Calci Family Crook Family Hurricane Family Rock Shrimp Tribe Swordfish Tribe Whale Tribe Sea Turtle Tribe Mermaid Race Merfolk Radiant Church Sea God's Merchant Union Sea Dragon Race Dragon Race Shark Tribe Electric Eel Tribe Rockfish Tribe Lesser Dragon Race Elven Race Divine Race Lesser Dragon Race Demon Race Gan Family Flower Devil Race Flame Demon Race Succubus Race Lich Race Vile Demon Race Loyola 'Magic Beasts ' Ice Beast Argali Blade Scale Whale Devil Octopus Azure Dragon Snail Variant Beast Ice Seahorse Messenger Fish Metal Dragon Imperial Water Oyster Voiceless Soundbird Shadow Leopard Blue Eyed Rabbits Long Tailed Chicken 'Magic Items ' Blood Ghost Staff Beast God's Spear Myriad Water Myriad Ice Ice Crystal Fire Crystal Myriad Wind Dragon Bead Sacred Relic Formation Plate: Space Lock Stealth Shell Tai Ji Pond Tai Ji Eight Trigrams Chart Divine Artifact Harp Bow Agic Bead 'Plants ' Mermaid Vitality Root Man-Eating Flower 'Abilities ' War Flag (Innate Ability) Divine Sense War Curtain Crystal Armor Divine Enlightenment 'Materials ' Black Iron '''Other Sealed Blade Command Water Refining Cone Formation Ice Cone Spell Rubik's Cube Formation Falling Rock Formation Life Combustion Devil Scorpion Formation Four Armed Demon Ball Ball Formation Cone Formation Connecting Thorns Battle Formation Condense Corrosive Mist Sacrificial Offering Blood Oath Demonized Harp-Bearers Dragon Slayer Bone Dragon Heavenly Tempest Blood Void Flower Devil seed Flower Armor Iron Knight Volume 8 Chapter 701-800 Characters ' Zhao Hai Berry Laura Lizzy Megan Meg Ruyen Ni'er Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Cai-er Green Buda Julian Billy Elven Great Elder Gaye Gellar Besmir Barres Baht Tywin Gan Iron Hammer Dragon Demon King White Ghost Iron Claw Herd Shiying Great Demon King Bubble Meg Sword Saint Zhao Wen Radiant Church Pope Red-Clothed Bishop Merine Kun Alien Shun Evan Purcell Silver Shuke Tiger Huan Tess Baker Cloud Ying Goddess of life Elven Queen Noah Beast King '''Locations ' Spatial Farm Demon City Buddha Empire Black Wasteland Iron Mountain Fort Flower City Carrion Swamp Dwarf Iron Mountains Ark Continent Buddha Empire Accra Mountain Radiant Empire Ocean Waves Dynasty Rising Sun City Lower Bank City South Plain City Water Wheel City Broad Flat City Lyon Empire Rosen Empire Ashi River Hard Fang City White City Upper Bank City White Oyster City Golden Crown City Ox City Black Wasteland Iron Mountain Fort Flower City North Polar Icefield God Realm Purcell duchy Stone Valley River Of Nothingness Elven Forest 'Clan/Tribe/Group ' Dwarf Race Demon Race Divine Race Elven Race Radiant Church Silver Elephant Clan Elephant Race Gan Family Buda Clan Black Dragon Race Lich Race Succubus Race Silver Army Diamond Ape Tribe 'Magic Beasts ' Iron Armor Beast Diamond Ape Blood Hawks Horned Pegasus Voiceless Soundbird Phantasmal Beast Argali Blue Eyed Rabbits Raging Bull Heavy Rhinoceros Messenger Fish 'Magic Items ' Blood Ghost Staff Dao Lotus Radiant Staff Sword Of Judgement Sacred Scripture Fire Crystal Ice Crystal Magic Cannon Water Crystal Energy Crystal Mountain River Fan Ten Thousand Ghost Flag Liquid of Life Beast God's Spear 'Plants ' Goldmetal Tree Tree of Life Soul Sucking Reef Tree of Life 'Abilities ' Space Divergent Ability Crystal Armor Blood Sacrifice Synthesis Origin Force Summoner Faith Power 'Materials ' Saint Light Wood Profound Moon River Ten Thousand Year Old Ice '''Other Beastman Race Beastman Prairie Bone Dragon Blood Oath Blood Pond Blood Void Tai Ji Pond Artifact Spirit Blood Essence Blood Lightning Bead Myriad Wind